User talk:ShermanZAtank/archive2
Doppel's Rampage Hey bud, I've been thinking about the plot of my episode. Since I'm gonna use Cyborneer, I wanted to ask whether you have any suggestions regarding him? Do you want someone particular to appear, a specific event to occur? Let me know. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 18:13, May 5, 2013 (UTC) I remember Cyborneer has an arm-mounted cannon and that it appeared in a few videos, but I don't remember him actually firing it. Does it shoot barrages of bullets, a beam or an energy ball? Also, I think I know a way to include CyborHeavy without the need to make Doppelganger assimilate his powers. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 09:33, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Cybor's new clothes Kuga wanted me to make this available to you, so here is the link to the entire updated CyborPack with Cyborneer's and Cyborspy's improved skins. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 21:38, May 11, 2013 (UTC) DRC Hey, I've already posted my part of the Doppelganger's Rampage, though it's not poblic for the time being. It'd be great if you could watch it and tell me what you think, it's about your Freaks after all! 'SarisKhan' [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 15:31, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Dr. Schad Already messaged you back on YT, but just to make this official: permission granted :D SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 00:07, May 25, 2013 (UTC) About dat edit The Samurai is equipped with a custom cosmetic called the Samurai of Honor(which is visible in Back in BLK), which is why I added him to the "Monsters with custom models" category. I just forgot to include it in his picture. Maybe it's made of chocolate. (talk) 17:37, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Not sure. The description of the category simply says "These monsters have unique models made in a 3D program such as 3DS Max and ported into Garry's Mod or another Source program." and doesn't specify to just character models. And plus, Bat Pudding uses custom cosmetics and is tagged with the category, and nobody has made any edits opposing that as of yet. Until further notice, I think we can safely agree that the category applies to all custom models and not just characters. --Maybe it's made of chocolate. (talk) 18:30, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi sherman it is me Devad31 i just wanted to ask where should i create page about zombie soldier drones.In your soldier drones page because it is their zombie copies or on a different page(my english sucks) Looking to develop a TF2 Freak show game. Hey, I am looking to (maaaybe) develop a small, indie game based upon the TF2 Freakshow. I would need some help with the game, mainly in ideas and story writing but any technical help is appreciated loads. If you could find people/make a big discussion on this, it would be great. I, myself can cover all of these aspects but these are the roles that can be taken: -Anyone experienced in level design in Unreal Engine 3. -Moddelors. -Texturers -Animators -Composers/sound designers -Voice actors -Writers -General idea contributors Thanks in advance and sorry for creating that page accidently. ~McPaddingtonMoFo. Software Hi Sherman, My name is PanOfPans, and I am starting my freak- making career. The problem is, I don't have any good recording software. I tried Sony Vegas, but that didn't work at all. Also, I'm stuck on the problem of sound editing software, and what you use. I know you use a different picture - combining software then Sony Vegas, so I was wondering if you knew any other software I could use. Thanks. PanOfPans (talk) 20:20, June 27, 2013 (UTC)PanOfPans How did you get Pinnacle Studios free? PanOfPans (talk) 22:14, June 27, 2013 (UTC)PanOfPans What happened to the freakshow fighter game?! Please, please, please add me! I don't know what happened to this project but it seems like it's died! I've heard nothing from you or Kuga, just 2 people who wanted to help. My name is mcpaddingtonmofo on Skype or McPaddington on Steam, so please add me! You want this game to happen right? I certainly do. Cyborneer's New Clothes Hey bud, Cyborneer's new model is amazing! Any chance you could send me this model? 'SarisKhan' [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 22:32, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Sure thing. In case you need links, there's a nice compilation. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 20:20, July 5, 2013 (UTC) I think you could use Freaks like FaG Scout, Campoman and Demopan, the infamous annoyances. You may also refer to Oluap's recent video and include BLU Gentlemanly Demo and BLU Paintraingineer amongst the crowd. Madic could be somewhere there as well, but due to his developing collaboration with HECU he probably wouldn't run with the rest. 'SarisKhan' [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 21:31, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Dear Sherman i wanted to ask 2 questions: 1)Can i use cyborheavy in my next video? 2)Can i add you on steam 3)Wait i said 2 questions not 2! Next time leave your signature. I'm not giving permissions to an IP address. ShermanZAtank (talk) 14:53, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Why do you hate me?I know i am weird but hell. Oops forget it. Devad31 OK fine. I will not edit any fuckin pages. Soldine1000 (talk) 15:13, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Hello ShermanZAtank, my name is Ze Operator. I have seen plenty of Gmod/SFM videos on Youtube (Some Gmod videos include your own) and I decided to make my own set of Team Fortress 2 Freaks, one of them includes my TF2sona, and a freak that I created for a friend as a concept. I just have a few questions as to how this is going to work around the wiki, cuz I'm new. First off, I know how to make a wiki page, but how and where do you you place the page and how does it show up on the main article? Second off, I am wanting to revitalize Scombine and Flyper, since both characters were pretty decent (In my opinion) and there wasn't much about them to begin with, since Scoutellite....well, uh disappeared. (I really don't know what happened to him.) Anyway, I'd love to contribute, because this seems like a lot of fun. Heres a video on my TF2sona. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H6GGAyGhACg Ze Operator (talk) 15:03, August 4, 2013 (UTC) CyborSpy and SynthetG vid I just wanted to ask about can i use CyborSpy where will be like,first the camera will show SynthetMedic and he will be absorbing power from robot pyro's head.And then he would hear CyborSpy and SynthetG talking.He would teleport to the area where they are and listen.And it would be like CyborSpy was in bad mood(totally because he failed to defeat Cyborneer again)and would swear about his nemesis.And then the camera would show SynthetG,SynthetSoldier,CyborSpy and his soldier drones.Then zombie soldier drone would appear and squash the head one of soldier drones.After then one of drones would discover it and then scream.That would draw CyborSpy's attention and he would look back and shoot the zombie drone.But then dead headless drone would turn into a zombie and wake up to attack CyborSpy and others.And then SynthetMedic would teleport somewhere really shocked.What do you think about that? Devad31 Well you're wrong about some things.For example CyborSpy will not gain nothing from encountering them,but he will gain mighty aliies and access to nanosynthez technology.And will gain an excelent australium way of use. Also have any idea how i should call it?Cause my fantasy is terrible. Actually nevermind the vid is cancelled because i don't wanna get any far.And when do you became an admin Devad31 Explain my everything you don't like Tell me what did i do that you don't like.I all ready got rid of one problem.No more zombie soldier drones.Forget about them,but about other problems.Explain me what do you don't like in me.And i will fix it.I mean not in me,but in everything i do. And also can i make a video where brute drone is searching and hunting for Cyborneer's team or at least single cyborg. Hi! i was wondering if i could ask how to make a page for my freak "The Unusual Heavy." if you could respond that's great! thanks Hi ZAtank! i wanted to let you know that i read your rules and i already have a video with my freak in it called "Meet The Unusual Heavy". if you want to see it click here,http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UiTAf_3gNCE&feature=c4-overview&list=UUatM7_ktGlfpqXBBflD8Xgg. there is also another freak introduced named "The Strange Scout". but i do not have enough info to make a blog for him as well. Soldert VS Soldier Drones Vid Request Hey Sherman, I was wondering, can I use your Soldier Drones please in my video in progress? I'm not saying that the Soldier Drones meet Soldert, I mean Soldert was sent on a mission and encounters some Soldier Drones and a Super Soldier Drone and battles them. BTW; the Soldier Drones should've been called "Soldrones". PumpkinLordOLantern - [http://tf2freakshow.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:PumpkinLordOLantern Bazinga!] SEY! Thanks. Getting rid from issues Alright all the issues are cleaned up.That steal before cyborpsy vid has been deleted. Some freaks that can fight(for example soldier or either your cyborneer)can resist to brute drone,but they gotta be very careful.If they are careful enough they will defeat brute drone and succesfully get away from him. And finally no cybor relationship or war with synthets or undeads. Another request Dear shermanzatank i got a question.I am making a video called preparing to conquer the world(part 1 actually).And i requiere your permission to use cyborneer's lumberyard and add voices of cyborscout,cyborheavy and cyborneer on a background at the end of the video.Devad31 Well at first SynthetSpy must collect australium so synthetmedic could finish his project.The dark one and usual one.He will find dark one a coldfront and then go to cyborneer's lumberyard to find some australium.He will refuse to go down to saxxy,cause that is risky with that guarding sentry down there.And after he found it,he would hear a door close sound and cyborneer,cyborscout and cyborheavy's voices and get out.Later then they will discover that he was here.And all this with cyborneer and his subordinates would happen ofscreen.Cyborneer would think that CyborSpy was here.That is all.Tell me what do you think about it.And for the cleanup.Those are not series i am spliting it on several parts.Devad31(oh forget,forget the signature again). And will the other synthets be in it? 14:25, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Tell that to Maximus4587.He telled me al the stuff about cyborsniper and dark australium.Devad31 Yeah, i told him all that stuff. 16:27, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Also please delete page about dove.She is not used anymore.Me and maximus regretting of creating her. Signature How should i create my signature?Devad31 Synthets Finale I am gathering freaks to fight on synthetsoldier's side to stop synthetmedic.And i need your cyborneer.Can i use him?Wait no forget i am using another one.Devad31 (talk) 06:05, September 18, 2013 (UTC) My new ideas Hi again sherman.I just wanted to know(once again)can i use your soldier drones in my new video about my 3 new freaks.If you want i can explain about them and my video idea.Devad31 (talk) 14:02, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Alright.At first 3 soldier drones will be seing guarding 2fort at night.Then a groan will be heard and thismusic will start to play.The intelligencer freak will show up.He will appear as a demoman wearing voodoo cursed demoman soul and a Spine Chilling Skull.He will start searching for soldier drones and they will try to destroy him from their hiding places.Then one will be spotted and will be ripped apart.Then remaining two will run,but they will lost each-other.One will escape in the sewers and one will run at blu base.When he will arrive he will say"beep-boop,now that was close".Then this music will play and remnant scouts will appear.They appear to be two scouts(blu male and red female,both wearing voodoo-cursed scout souls and horrific headspitter).They appear to be blind,but hearing excelent.Soldier Drone will sneak up outside and jump into the sewers.He will see the his team-mate is torn ahalf.Then he will scream and both remnants and intelligencer will hear that.Soldier Drone will go out from the sewers and get out of 2fort.Meanwhile remnants and intellingencer are starting to chase soldier drone.He starts running and he escapes to CyborSpy's base,completely shocked and scared.Those new freaks will be new undead demoknight's servants. The adopted monsters category Ooops.My badGirrardi290 (talk) 07:46, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey not to be a bother but after writing my page for about 5 hours when I tried to add it just didn`t let me AND IT DELETED ALL MY WORK!!!!!!!!! Signed Danger Dylan819 About Pycrow Hey I know there wasn't any Videos for him but I was planning to make one PYRO OF AWSOMNESS (talk) 14:31, October 10, 2013 (UTC)